Email Survey
by lolo0o0olol
Summary: what happens when the characters all receive an online survey from eachother then talk about it? how will they respond? rated T for reasons you will understand ; please review! thanks :
1. Brennan

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BONES, it belongs to fox broadcasting!!**_

***this takes place... before booth had the amnesia i guess, even though it doesnt really matter except for one question***

1. WERE YOU NAMED AFTER ANYONE?  
Not that I know of.

2 WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU CRIED?  
Crying is an irrational way of expressing feelings, but it is natural. Last time I cried was a few months ago, I cannot recall the date.

3. DO YOU LIKE YOUR HANDWRITING?  
I guess so, although Angela's is better since she's an artist.

4. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE LUNCH MEAT?  
I'm a vegetarian.

5. DO YOU HAVE KIDS?  
No, but I did decide that I want one. So I asked Booth for his sperm but… there were complications.

6. IF YOU WERE ANOTHER PERSON WOULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH YOU?  
Why would I be another person? That's not scientifically possible.

7. DO YOU USE SARCASM A LOT?  
I try to, even though I don't understand it, or when someone uses it.

8. DO YOU STILL HAVE YOUR TONSILS?  
Yes.

9. WOULD YOU BUNGEE JUMP?

Yes, its an interesting thing to do in my spare time since I've done so much else and STILL don't own a TV

10. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE CEREAL?  
Corn Flakes

11. DO YOU UNTIE YOUR SHOES WHEN YOU TAKE THEM OFF?  
I usually wear dress shoes or gum boots.

12. DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STRONG?  
Yes, I've taken years of martial arts and I've had plenty of life experiences due to many cases with Booth.

13. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ICE CREAM?  
Chocolate, you can do many things with it.

14. WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU NOTICE ABOUT PEOPLE?  
I tend not to notice specific things, unless something stands out.

15. RED OR PINK?  
Red, pink is a generic version of red.

16. WHAT IS your LEAST FAVORITE THING ABOUT YOURSELF?  
I guess the fact that I have an unsymmetrical iliac crest which results in clumsiness so I could never learn the freedom of dance.

17. WHO DO YOU MISS THE MOST  
Zack, he was a brilliant forensic anthropologist.

18. DO YOU WANT EVERYONE TO SEND THIS BACK TO YOU?

It would be impossible for everyone on earth, since not everyone has access to a computer such as poor tribes in Africa.

19. WHAT COLOR PANTS AND SHOES ARE YOU WEARING?  
Both are black.

20. WHAT WAS THE LAST THING YOU ATE?  
Pie with booth at the diner while discussing our latest case.

21. WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO RIGHT NOW?  
The sound of Angela and Hodgins having intercourse in the closet... yes they are back together.

23. FAVORITE SMELLS?  
Formaldehyde, I'm not sure why.

24. WHO WAS THE LAST PERSON YOU TALKED TO ON THE PHONE?  
Booth, he called me just before he barged into my office.

25. DO YOU LIKE THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU?  
Yes, Booth and I get along well.

26. FAVORITE SPORTS TO WATCH?  
Hockey, Booth got me into it.

27. HAIR COLOR?  
Brown

28. EYE COLOR?  
Blue

29. DO YOU WEAR CONTACTS?  
Yes.

30. FAVORITE FOOD?  
Either pie, or Chinese.

31. SCARY MOVIES OR HAPPY ENDINGS?  
Scary, although it's all not rational and not possible.......... there are no such things as happy endings.

32. LAST MOVIE YOU WATCHED?  
Clue. Booth finally showed it to me. It was humorous, I have to admit. Mostly because it is so silly.

33. WHAT COLOR SHIRT ARE YOU WEARING?  
Purple

34. SUMMER OR WINTER?  
Summer, there are more places to go.

35. HUGS OR KISSES?  
Hugs, kisses can often be misunderstood as not platonic.

36. FAVORITE DESSERT?  
PIE!!! (But only with Booth. Otherwise it's boring)

37. MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
Angela

38. LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
My latest victim; I was making an attempt to be sarcastic.

39. WHAT BOOK(s) ARE YOU READING NOW?  
A book about psychology with your partner; I'm still trying to understand psychology, I hate it.

40. WHAT IS ON YOUR MOUSE PAD?  
The Jeffersonian logo.

41. WHAT DID YOU WATCH ON TV LAST NIGHT?  
I DON'T OWN A TV!!!!!!!!

42. FAVORITE SOUNDS?  
Booth's gun... I wish he'd let me use it.

43. ROLLING STONES OR BEATLES?  
Rolling Stones.

44. WHAT IS THE FARTHEST YOU HAVE BEEN FROM HOME?  
I've been almost everywhere. So, China.

45. DO YOU HAVE A SPECIAL TALENT?  
Identifying victims that are too decomposed to tell who they are.

46. WHERE WERE YOU BORN?  
Not sure, so a general answer that I'm sure of: United States.

47. WHOSE ANSWERS ARE YOU LOOKING FORWARD TO GETTING BACK?  
Booth's, he wont be serious on any of them, it should be quite humorous.


	2. Angela

1. WERE YOU NAMED AFTER ANYONE?  
not sure… I will have to check that

2. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU CRIED?  
jeez I don't know!!! a few days ago??

3. DO YOU LIKE YOUR HANDWRITING?  
yes!

4. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE LUNCH MEAT?  
chicken, its hot.

5. DO YOU HAVE KIDS?  
no, but I want like, a million!!!!

6. IF YOU WERE ANOTHER PERSON WOULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH YOU?  
hell yeah! id be takin myself out to party all the time!

7. DO YOU USE SARCASM A LOT?  
yup

8. DO YOU STILL HAVE YOUR TONSILS?  
I don't think so…

9. WOULD YOU BUNGEE JUMP?

no… heights are creepy

10. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE CEREAL?  
fruit loops

11. DO YOU UNTIE YOUR SHOES WHEN YOU TAKE THEM OFF?  
not unless they are sneakers.

12. DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STRONG?  
no but I can spit with deadly accuracy

13. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ICE CREAM?  
rocky road… yum!

14. WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU NOTICE ABOUT PEOPLE?  
their ass

15. RED OR PINK?  
pink all the way!

16. WHAT IS your LEAST FAVORITE THING ABOUT YOURSELF?  
nothing, babe. I got it all

17. WHO DO YOU MISS THE MOST  
zack. aww :(

18. DO YOU WANT EVERYONE TO SEND THIS BACK TO YOU?  
please!!

19. WHAT COLOR PANTS AND SHOES ARE YOU WEARING?  
I'm wearing a blue dress.

20. WHAT WAS THE LAST THING YOU ATE?  
ummm… Hodgins ;)

21. WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO RIGHT NOW?  
bren and the others talk about some body, idk

23. FAVORITE SMELLS?  
fresh bread

24. WHO WAS THE LAST PERSON YOU TALKED TO ON THE PHONE?  
bren, she called me a few minutes ago and told me to check my email.

25. DO YOU LIKE THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU?  
she's only my bff!

26. FAVORITE SPORTS TO WATCH?  
mens wrestling

27. HAIR COLOR?  
dark brown

28. EYE COLOR?  
brown

29. DO YOU WEAR CONTACTS?  
nope

30. FAVORITE FOOD?  
so many choice…

31. SCARY MOVIES OR HAPPY ENDINGS?  
definitely happy endings

32. LAST MOVIE YOU WATCHED?  
finding nemo. its soooo cute!

33. WHAT COLOR SHIRT ARE YOU WEARING?  
blue dress

34. SUMMER OR WINTER?  
summer, there's more to show off!

35. HUGS OR KISSES?  
kisses, they are sexy.

36. FAVORITE DESSERT?  
cake

37. MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
sweets

38. LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
cam

39. WHAT BOOK(s) ARE YOU READING NOW?

n/a

40. WHAT IS ON YOUR MOUSE PAD?  
The Jeffersonian logo… sadly

41. WHAT DID YOU WATCH ON TV LAST NIGHT?  
American idol. I could just eat David Archuleta, but I'm going to let Kendal have him. ;D

42. FAVORITE SOUNDS?  
a bed rattling

43. ROLLING STONES OR BEATLES?  
beatles

44. WHAT IS THE FARTHEST YOU HAVE BEEN FROM HOME?  
idk… vegas?

45. DO YOU HAVE A SPECIAL TALENT?  
drawing!!!!

46. WHERE WERE YOU BORN?  
in a hospital, duh

47. WHOSE ANSWERS ARE YOU LOOKING FORWARD TO GETTING BACK?  
hodgie. I wanna see what he's gonna say bout me


	3. Sweets

1. WERE YOU NAMED AFTER ANYONE?  
I do not know. I'm sure I was because where else should I get a name?

2 WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU CRIED?  
When I thought about my parents.

3. DO YOU LIKE YOUR HANDWRITING?  
I do not physically write much, I type most of the time. Unless I'm taking notes. But no, I do not take pleasure in my handwriting much.

4. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE LUNCH MEAT?  
Turkey, it's so common. And easy to bring to work.

5. DO YOU HAVE KIDS?  
No, for jeez sake, I'm still in my twenties!

6. IF YOU WERE ANOTHER PERSON WOULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH YOU?  
No, I tend to evaluate everyone… it gets annoying. I cannot help it.

7. DO YOU USE SARCASM A LOT?  
Sometimes… but it never works out the way I want it to

8. DO YOU STILL HAVE YOUR TONSILS?  
Nope.

9. WOULD YOU BUNGEE JUMP?

No way! Well, unless I am in the field and have to for a case.

10. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE CEREAL?  
Cheerios, I guess.

11. DO YOU UNTIE YOUR SHOES WHEN YOU TAKE THEM OFF?  
Ummm… maybe… haha

12. DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STRONG?  
Yes, but Agent Booth has proved me wrong. Ouch.

13. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ICE CREAM?  
Vanilla.

14. WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU NOTICE ABOUT PEOPLE?  
Their personality.

15. RED OR PINK?  
Pink, red is too bland.

16. WHAT IS your LEAST FAVORITE THING ABOUT YOURSELF?  
My muscles. I want bigger ones. Or maybe the fact that everyone makes fun of my age. I'm so young compared to Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan.

17. WHO DO YOU MISS THE MOST  
My parents.

18. DO YOU WANT EVERYONE TO SEND THIS BACK TO YOU?

That would be interesting.

19. WHAT COLOR PANTS AND SHOES ARE YOU WEARING?  
blue jeans, and black shoes.

20. WHAT WAS THE LAST THING YOU ATE?  
I had some fries at the diner with Angela and Hodgins.

21. WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO RIGHT NOW?  
Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan bickering… I don't care anymore. These sessions are useless.

23. FAVORITE SMELLS?  
I'm not really sure. I guess fresh popped popcorn.

24. WHO WAS THE LAST PERSON YOU TALKED TO ON THE PHONE?  
Dr. Brennan, she and Agent Booth called to confirm their useless session.

25. DO YOU LIKE THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU?  
I do not have a sexual attraction to Dr. Brennan, if that's what you mean.

26. FAVORITE SPORTS TO WATCH?  
tennis

27. HAIR COLOR?  
dark brown

28. EYE COLOR?  
brown

29. DO YOU WEAR CONTACTS?  
no

30. FAVORITE FOOD?  
ice cream. Its refreshing

31. SCARY MOVIES OR HAPPY ENDINGS?  
happy ending… does that make me sound homosexual???

32. LAST MOVIE YOU WATCHED?  
Clue. Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan invited me over to watch it. I think they are more open lately.

33. WHAT COLOR SHIRT ARE YOU WEARING?  
White

34. SUMMER OR WINTER?  
winter. Summer is too hot

35. HUGS OR KISSES?  
Hugs. They are so casual.

36. FAVORITE DESSERT?  
ice cream!!!

37. MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
Agent Booth.

38. LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
Dr. Brennan.

39. WHAT BOOK(s) ARE YOU READING NOW?  
I'm writing mine about psychology. I am not currently reading anything but comic books.

40. WHAT IS ON YOUR MOUSE PAD?  
The FBI logo.

41. WHAT DID YOU WATCH ON TV LAST NIGHT?  
Nothing really.

42. FAVORITE SOUNDS?  
"Lime in the Coconut"

43. ROLLING STONES OR BEATLES?  
Beatles.

44. WHAT IS THE FARTHEST YOU HAVE BEEN FROM HOME?  
The Jeffersonian. Home is far away now…

45. DO YOU HAVE A SPECIAL TALENT?  
giving people psych evaluations I guess… it not too interesting to some people.

46. WHERE WERE YOU BORN?  
I do not know.

47. WHOSE ANSWERS ARE YOU LOOKING FORWARD TO GETTING BACK?  
Agent Booth, I wonder how open he will be.


	4. Cam

1. WERE YOU NAMED AFTER ANYONE?  
I think someone in my family, but I'm not so sure.

2. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU CRIED?  
Not since I was a little kid.

3. DO YOU LIKE YOUR HANDWRITING?  
hell, no

4. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE LUNCH MEAT?  
what a stupid question. ham??? idk!

5. DO YOU HAVE KIDS?  
yes, I adopted a Michelle after her father was killed… being a parent is tough!

6. IF YOU WERE ANOTHER PERSON WOULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH YOU?  
not in a million years, I am too bossy. I can't help it

7. DO YOU USE SARCASM A LOT?  
Mmm… maybe *wink*

8. DO YOU STILL HAVE YOUR TONSILS?  
No.

9. WOULD YOU BUNGEE JUMP?

sounds like a fun weekend

10. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE CEREAL?  
I hate it. it gets mushy and gross

11. DO YOU UNTIE YOUR SHOES WHEN YOU TAKE THEM OFF?  
who does, I mean, puh-lease!

12. DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STRONG?  
hell yes. I was a cop for pete's sake!

13. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ICE CREAM?  
chocolate

14. WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU NOTICE ABOUT PEOPLE?  
clothes

15. RED OR PINK?  
red. its so much… gorier

16. WHAT IS your LEAST FAVORITE THING ABOUT YOURSELF?

um, my waist

17. WHO DO YOU MISS THE MOST  
zack. he was amazing. why did he have to join a serial killer???

18. DO YOU WANT EVERYONE TO SEND THIS BACK TO YOU?  
sure

19. WHAT COLOR PANTS AND SHOES ARE YOU WEARING?  
black for both

20. WHAT WAS THE LAST THING YOU ATE?  
watermelon from Hodgins latest experiment

21. WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO RIGHT NOW?  
booth and brennan arguing again

23. FAVORITE SMELLS?  
ah… death *wink*

24. WHO WAS THE LAST PERSON YOU TALKED TO ON THE PHONE?  
brennan, I called her about the case.

25. DO YOU LIKE THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU?  
yes, brennan is a good person. a little cold though

26. FAVORITE SPORTS TO WATCH?  
basketball. I like the shorts

27. HAIR COLOR?  
dark brown

28. EYE COLOR?  
brown

29. DO YOU WEAR CONTACTS?  
uh huh

30. FAVORITE FOOD?  
cheese-steak

31. SCARY MOVIES OR HAPPY ENDINGS?  
scary. happy can get boring

32. LAST MOVIE YOU WATCHED?  
some porno thing. aka, angela and Hodgins in a closet.

33. WHAT COLOR SHIRT ARE YOU WEARING?  
black

34. SUMMER OR WINTER?  
winter, I like to bundle up

35. HUGS OR KISSES?  
kisses. they are so much more… hot

36. FAVORITE DESSERT?  
apple pie

37. MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
booth

38. LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
zack. I'm sending it to him anyway

39. WHAT BOOK(s) ARE YOU READING NOW?

female trash *wink*

40. WHAT IS ON YOUR MOUSE PAD?  
The Jeffersonian logo. its not too bad

41. WHAT DID YOU WATCH ON TV LAST NIGHT?  
C.S.I.

42. FAVORITE SOUNDS?  
laughter. its fun

43. ROLLING STONES OR BEATLES?  
beatles

44. WHAT IS THE FARTHEST YOU HAVE BEEN FROM HOME?  
mexico

45. DO YOU HAVE A SPECIAL TALENT?  
ummm I am a pretty good shot

46. WHERE WERE YOU BORN?  
I do not know

47. WHOSE ANSWERS ARE YOU LOOKING FORWARD TO GETTING BACK?  
booth. it should make me laugh


	5. Hodgins

1. WERE YOU NAMED AFTER ANYONE?  
nopw

2. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU CRIED?  
after I was buried alive

3. DO YOU LIKE YOUR HANDWRITING?  
nope

4. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE LUNCH MEAT?  
what is this, a conspiracy question? who cares?

5. DO YOU HAVE KIDS?  
nope. angie wants "a million" and that scares me

6. IF YOU WERE ANOTHER PERSON WOULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH YOU?  
of course! I am THE bug and slime guy!

7. DO YOU USE SARCASM A LOT?  
yup

8. DO YOU STILL HAVE YOUR TONSILS?  
nope, I told booth that

9. WOULD YOU BUNGEE JUMP?

lol sure. me and angie can do it together

10. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE CEREAL?  
cheerios

11. DO YOU UNTIE YOUR SHOES WHEN YOU TAKE THEM OFF?  
nope

12. DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STRONG?  
yup… in most ways ;)

13. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ICE CREAM?  
strawberry

14. WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU NOTICE ABOUT PEOPLE?  
hair

15. RED OR PINK?  
pink. that's right, look who's showin their feminine side! haha

16. WHAT IS your LEAST FAVORITE THING ABOUT YOURSELF?

my hair (I know, u ppl just luv the afro)

17. WHO DO YOU MISS THE MOST  
there is no question there, zacko.

18. DO YOU WANT EVERYONE TO SEND THIS BACK TO YOU?  
eh, nah

19. WHAT COLOR PANTS AND SHOES ARE YOU WEARING?  
blue jeans and a red polo

20. WHAT WAS THE LAST THING YOU ATE?  
chineese food from wung foo's

21. WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO RIGHT NOW?  
explosions in my head

23. FAVORITE SMELLS?  
bug guts, heh heh

24. WHO WAS THE LAST PERSON YOU TALKED TO ON THE PHONE?  
angie. but we didn't really 'talk'

25. DO YOU LIKE THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU?  
she my boss, I have to right? lol jk dr b

26. FAVORITE SPORTS TO WATCH?  
football

27. HAIR COLOR?  
redish lightbrownish

28. EYE COLOR?  
bright blue

29. DO YOU WEAR CONTACTS?  
nope

30. FAVORITE FOOD?  
anything that is edible… and not contaminated

31. SCARY MOVIES OR HAPPY ENDINGS?  
scary all the way, dude

32. LAST MOVIE YOU WATCHED?  
angie made me watch finding nemo

33. WHAT COLOR SHIRT ARE YOU WEARING?  
didn't I already say that? or have I been brainwashed?????? ahhh

34. SUMMER OR WINTER?  
summer. I like t shirts

35. HUGS OR KISSES?  
kisses. I like the lipstick on my face. hehe

36. FAVORITE DESSERT?  
pudding

37. MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
duh, booth

38. LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
dr b.

39. WHAT BOOK(s) ARE YOU READING NOW?

dr b's new book

40. WHAT IS ON YOUR MOUSE PAD?  
The Jeffersonian logo… but its covered in crap

41. WHAT DID YOU WATCH ON TV LAST NIGHT?  
some boring documentary

42. FAVORITE SOUNDS?  
angies voice

43. ROLLING STONES OR BEATLES?  
rolling stones

44. WHAT IS THE FARTHEST YOU HAVE BEEN FROM HOME?  
idk

45. DO YOU HAVE A SPECIAL TALENT?  
identifying particulates

46. WHERE WERE YOU BORN?  
earth. I think.

47. WHOSE ANSWERS ARE YOU LOOKING FORWARD TO GETTING BACK?  
BOOTH


	6. Zack

1. WERE YOU NAMED AFTER ANYONE?  
Not that I am aware.

2. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU CRIED?  
When Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth found out that I was Gormagon's apprentice.

3. DO YOU LIKE YOUR HANDWRITING?  
Not particularly, but I don't have much of a choice.

4. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE LUNCH MEAT?  
Turkey.

5. DO YOU HAVE KIDS?  
No.

6. IF YOU WERE ANOTHER PERSON WOULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH YOU?  
Scientifically, that is not possible. But no, because of my high IQ.

7. DO YOU USE SARCASM A LOT?  
I do not understand it.

8. DO YOU STILL HAVE YOUR TONSILS?  
Yes.

9. WOULD YOU BUNGEE JUMP?

No, it is an irrational decision considering all the risks.

10. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE CEREAL?  
Lucky Charms, even though it is completely illusory.

11. DO YOU UNTIE YOUR SHOES WHEN YOU TAKE THEM OFF?  
Yes. Otherwise is causes the shoe to wear down.

12. DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STRONG?  
No. I am a good counter though.

13. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ICE CREAM?  
It is too cold for my taste.

14. WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU NOTICE ABOUT PEOPLE?  
Their intelligence.

15. RED OR PINK?  
Pink, it is a new finding of a shade of red.

16. WHAT IS your LEAST FAVORITE THING ABOUT YOURSELF?

My high IQ. It can sometimes act as a weakness.

17. WHO DO YOU MISS THE MOST  
Everyone at the Jeffersonian, and Booth.

18. DO YOU WANT EVERYONE TO SEND THIS BACK TO YOU?  
That cannot be physically possible for everyone to send this back to me.

19. WHAT COLOR PANTS AND SHOES ARE YOU WEARING?  
I am not wearing shoes, and I am wearing a light blue jumpsuit. It's the "Loony Bin" dress code.

20. WHAT WAS THE LAST THING YOU ATE?  
Bread, or whatever they game me.

21. WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO RIGHT NOW?  
The sound of my typing from the one time per month I get to use the computer.

23. FAVORITE SMELLS?  
Anything that reminds me of being in a lab.

24. WHO WAS THE LAST PERSON YOU TALKED TO ON THE PHONE?  
My family. They called for my birthday last night. I wish Dr. Brennan would have remembered me. But she isn't like that.

25. DO YOU LIKE THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU?  
Dr. Soroyan? Of course!

26. FAVORITE SPORTS TO WATCH?  
I do not enjoy sports.

27. HAIR COLOR?  
Brown

28. EYE COLOR?  
Blue.

29. DO YOU WEAR CONTACTS?  
No.

30. FAVORITE FOOD?  
Macaroni and Cheese.

31. SCARY MOVIES OR HAPPY ENDINGS?  
Even though they are not logically possible or likely, happy.

32. LAST MOVIE YOU WATCHED?  
It was so long ago, I cannot recall.

33. WHAT COLOR SHIRT ARE YOU WEARING?  
A blue jumpsuit.

34. SUMMER OR WINTER?  
Winter, I do not like to wear short things.

35. HUGS OR KISSES?  
Hugs. Kisses can be misleading.

36. FAVORITE DESSERT?  
Apple Pie.

37. MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
Dr. Brennan

38. LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
Agent Booth. He tends to ignore me.

39. WHAT BOOK(s) ARE YOU READING NOW?

A comic book from the "Loony Bin" library.

40. WHAT IS ON YOUR MOUSE PAD?  
This is a laptop.

41. WHAT DID YOU WATCH ON TV LAST NIGHT?  
I didn't.

42. FAVORITE SOUNDS?  
Classical music.

43. ROLLING STONES OR BEATLES?  
I do not know either of those.

44. WHAT IS THE FARTHEST YOU HAVE BEEN FROM HOME?  
Here.

45. DO YOU HAVE A SPECIAL TALENT?  
My high IQ/intelligence.

46. WHERE WERE YOU BORN?  
Michigan

47. WHOSE ANSWERS ARE YOU LOOKING FORWARD TO GETTING BACK?  
Dr. Brennan


	7. I think you know

*_**now for the one you've all been waiting for…***_

*****_**and yes, I will write more. it will be a chat room thing discussing the answers. once again, if u have any ideas, lemme kno ;)***_

1. WERE YOU NAMED AFTER ANYONE?  
a mattress

2. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU CRIED?  
sometime ago

3. DO YOU LIKE YOUR HANDWRITING?  
what kinda question is that???

4. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE LUNCH MEAT?  
anything as long as its not human… ugh

5. DO YOU HAVE KIDS?  
yea I do

6. IF YOU WERE ANOTHER PERSON WOULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH YOU?  
that depends, who am i?

7. DO YOU USE SARCASM A LOT?  
eh… haha

8. DO YOU STILL HAVE YOUR TONSILS?  
I begged to get them out so I could eat ice cream all I wanted

9. WOULD YOU BUNGEE JUMP?

bring it on!

10. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE CEREAL?  
oatmeal. hey, its hot cereal!

11. DO YOU UNTIE YOUR SHOES WHEN YOU TAKE THEM OFF?  
since when did you find out I wear shoes??

12. DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STRONG?  
well… I am Hercules. plus I can shoot anything I want

13. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ICE CREAM?  
any kind

14. WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU NOTICE ABOUT PEOPLE?  
the fact that they are right in front of my face… somehow

15. RED OR PINK?  
red. pink can be insanely scary

16. WHAT IS your LEAST FAVORITE THING ABOUT YOURSELF?

I'm stupid

17. WHO DO YOU MISS THE MOST  
god (lol, bones. lol)

18. DO YOU WANT EVERYONE TO SEND THIS BACK TO YOU?  
please, no. I don't wanna deal with the "one gagillion new messages".

19. WHAT COLOR PANTS AND SHOES ARE YOU WEARING?

pants: black. shoes: I kicked em off

20. WHAT WAS THE LAST THING YOU ATE?  
pie at the diner with bones

21. WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO RIGHT NOW?  
"bad luck" last time I listened to it I was in a tub with my rubber duck drinkin beer from a hat. but I got interrupted. BONES! you suck. haha jk, you know I love ya ;)

23. FAVORITE SMELLS?  
bones' special mac and cheese.

24. WHO WAS THE LAST PERSON YOU TALKED TO ON THE PHONE?  
bones, duh. she called to tell me to check my email… no wonder. good job, bones.

25. DO YOU LIKE THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU?  
we're partners. I kinda have to ;) haha, jk again, bones.

26. FAVORITE SPORTS TO WATCH?  
basfoockey ball.

27. HAIR COLOR?  
brown…

28. EYE COLOR?  
brown…

29. DO YOU WEAR CONTACTS?  
_nothing._ goes. in. the. eye. period.

30. FAVORITE FOOD?  
bones' mac and cheese

31. SCARY MOVIES OR HAPPY ENDINGS?  
scary. BOO! plus you can't watch one by yourself.

32. LAST MOVIE YOU WATCHED?  
clue. haha I finally showed it to ya bones!

33. WHAT COLOR SHIRT ARE YOU WEARING?  
white

34. SUMMER OR WINTER?  
winter, that's when santa comes!

35. HUGS OR KISSES?  
kisses. they aren't _all_ non-platonic. French kiss eachother casually ;)

36. FAVORITE DESSERT?  
_**PIE!!!**_

37. MOST LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
bones

38. LEAST LIKELY TO RESPOND?  
someone I'm not sending this to.

39. WHAT BOOK(s) ARE YOU READING NOW?

bones latest one. heh heh, I'm in it! (uh oh, you're gonna kill me, bones)

40. WHAT IS ON YOUR MOUSE PAD?  
FBI logo with pen drawn all over it.

41. WHAT DID YOU WATCH ON TV LAST NIGHT?  
parker wanted to see finding nemo

42. FAVORITE SOUNDS?  
"booth, we have a case" (good thing I'm not giving you're gum back. eh, bones?)

43. ROLLING STONES OR BEATLES?  
screw them. foreigner is DA bomb

44. WHAT IS THE FARTHEST YOU HAVE BEEN FROM HOME?  
japan.

45. DO YOU HAVE A SPECIAL TALENT?  
shooting people

46. WHERE WERE YOU BORN?  
philly

47. WHOSE ANSWERS ARE YOU LOOKING FORWARD TO GETTING BACK?  
bones… that is, if you don't kill me


	8. Chat Room part 1

_***ok, this is gonna be a little different… just picture it like a chat room type thing***_

BonesDoc05: Booth, are you there?

FBIGuy05: hey bones

BonesDoc05: Did you check your email???

FBIGuy05: haha I just replied

BonesDoc05: Finally! I'll be right back…

FBIGuy05: its "brb" bones

BONESDOC05 HAS JUST LEFT THE ROOM

FBIGuy05: wait- don't leave me all alone here!

FBIGuy05: awww :(

ARTCHICK795 HAS JUST ENTERED THE ROOM

ArtChick795: booth!

FBIGuy05: angela, hey

ArtChick795: lol I just read that email bren sent to everyone

FBIGuy05: she's reading it now. she just left

ArtChick795: you are right though

FBIGuy05: you know she was on?

ArtChick795: no, she's gonna kill you ;)

FBIGuy05: ugh

ArtChick795: lol

FBIGuy05: think I can flee to china by the time she finishes reading it?

ArtChick795: haha, nice

BUGZNSLIME101 HAS JUST ENTERED THE ROOM

BugzNSlime101: yo

ArtChick795: hodgie! 3

FBIGuy05: oh great…

BugzNSlime101: hey booth. nice reply to that email ;)

FBIGuy05: ~shoots you~

BugzNSlime101: ~blocks bullet with shield~

FBIGuy05: how do you know it was a bullet, not a huge cannon?

ArtChick795: now be nice, children

BugzNSlime101: sorry angie… you busy tonight?

ArtChick795: nope. wanna do something?

BugzNSLime101: that's why I asked, doy

FBIGuy05: "doy"? what the hell was that?

BugzNSlime101: just tryin it out. hehe

FBIGuy05: yeah, you cannot pull that off even in a chat room

ArtChick795: I'm sorry hodgie, but I have to agree

BugzNSlime101: aww I was hoping I could

ArtChick795: lol

BugzNSlime101: hey ange, wanna do something now?

ArtChick795: meet you at the janitors closet in 5?

BugzNSlime101: see ya!

FBIGuy05: eww

BUGZNSLIME HAS JUST LEFT THE ROOM

FBIGuy05: aw cmon! don't leave me alone!

ArtChick795: bibi booth ;)

ARTCHICK795 HAS JUST LEFT THE ROOM

FBIGuy05: …

FBIGuy05: *)

FBIGuy05: heh heh its Cyclops

FBIGuy05: ^0^ angel…

FBIGuy05: ok, this is low

PSYCHISSWEET HAS JUST ENTERED THE ROOM

FBIGuy05: sweets…

PsychIsSweet: Agent Booth. Hello.

FBIGuy05: oh no not you

PsychIsSweet: I read your email response. Did Dr. Brennan?

FBIGuy05: she's reading it now

PsychIsSweet: What do you think her views will be on it?

FBIGuy05: idk and idc

PsychIsSweet: Oh really? Then why did you mention her so much?

PsychIsSweet: Especially the direct addresses.

PsychIsSweet: Agent Booth?

PsychIsSweet: Are you intentionally ignoring me?

PsychIsSweet: You do know that I am just down the hall in my office and I can walk into your office…

FBIGuy05: and I can just not let you in

PsychIsSweet: Npw, why is that?

PsychIsSweet: Now*

FBIGuy05: I am so regretting inviting you over to watch clue with me and bones

PsychIsSweet: May I ask why?

FBIGuy05: no

PsychIsSweet: Alright, we can change the subject!

FBIGuy05: thank you

FBIGuy05: to what?

FBIGuy05: sweets?

FBIGuy05: you there?

PsychIsSweet: Sorry, Agent Booth. I have a session with a patient. See you later.

FBIGuy05: noooooo

PSYCHISSWEET HAS JUST LEFT THE ROOM

FBIGuy05: damn. I'm alone again

FBIGuy05: jeez how long does it take bones to read that stupid thing?

ZADDY180 HAS JUST ENTERED THE ROOM

FBIGuy05: zack?

ZAddy180: Hi, Booth.

FBIGuy05: hey. hows the loony bin treatin ya?

ZAddy180: Fairly well, actually. Considering what they assume I did.

FBIGuy05: "assume you did"???

ZAddy180: Oops. Good thing this is a chat room!

FBIGuy05: What does that mean?

ZADDY HAS LEFT THE ROOM

FBIGuy05: aw crap

COPCORE317 HAS ENTERED THE ROOM

FBIGuy05: cam, hey

CopCore317: hi booth. I read your response

FBIGuy05: of course you did

CopCore317: brennan will kill you

FBIGuy05: she's reading it now

CopCore317: and you?

FBIGuy05: huh?

CopCore317: what are you doing?

FBIGuy05: waiting for bones her finish

CopCore317: sounds fun

FBIGuy05: how are those squints treatin ya?

CopCore317: do you know what angela and Hodgins are doing?

FBIGuy05: I just talked to them a few minutes ago. so yea, I know that they are doing _something_ in the janitors closet

CopCore317: ah

FBIGuy05: yup

CopCore317: welp, I gotta go stop em from breaking the mop

FBIGuy05: no, don't leave me alone!

COPCORE317 HAS JUST LEFT THE ROOM

FBIGuy05: this sux

BONESDOC05 HAS JUST ENTERED THE ROOM


	9. Chat Room part 2

_***wow, thank you all sooo much for the reviews!!!! sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had to dissect a bunch of insects at school. all I could think of was Hodgins behind me telling me what to do. I think I failed them tho… ah w/e. anyway… oh, and I might be bringing in a new character, like a crossover from a show or two… disclaimer: I don't own it ;)***_

FBIGUY05 AND BONESDOC05 ARE CURRENTLY IN THE ROOM

FBIGuy05: hey bones. did ya read it yet?

BonesDoc05: yes

FBIGuy05: and…

BonesDoc05: I found it quite humorous, Booth.

FBIGuy05: what about all the stuff I said?

BonesDoc05: which stuff, particularly, are you thinking of?

FBIGuy05: you know… about you.

BonesDoc05: oh. that stuff.

FBIGuy05: well?

BonesDoc05: it's not important.

FBIGuy05: wait- what??????????????

FBIGuy05: that's what you thought of it? "not important"?

BonesDoc05: yes

BonesDoc05: not important.

FBIGuy05: so your not going to kill me?

BonesDoc05: booth…

FBIGuy05: hm?

BonesDoc05: just so you know, "you're" means "you are". "your" means your".

FBIGuy05: yea, cuz that's important

BonesDoc05: it is.

FBIGuy05: and the stuff I said isn't?

BonesDoc05: correct.

BonesDoc05: I do have a question, though.

FBIGuy05: shoot

BonesDoc05: what did you mean by "good thing you never gave me back my gum"?

FBIGuy05: huh?

BonesDoc05: gum?

FBIGuy05: aw cmon, bones. its obvious I meant gun. the letters are right next to each other

BonesDoc05: oh, I understand.

FBIGuy05: so…

BonesDoc05: so…

FBIGuy05: no cases?

BonesDoc05: nope

FBIGuy05: ~sigh~

BonesDoc05: Ok, well…

FBIGuy05: no, don't leave me bones!

BonesDoc05: Booth, I have work to do.

FBIGuy05: Awweee

BonesDoc05: I don't know what that means, but I'd better fo.

BonesDoc05: Go*

FBIGuy05: wait!

BonesDoc05: Yes…?

PSYCHISSWEET HAS ENTERED THE ROOM

FBIGuy05: aw crap

PsychIsSweet: Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan: Hello.

BonesDoc05: Hello, Sweets.

PsychIsSweet: Agent Booth?

BonesDoc05: Hey, BOOTH!!!!

FBIGUY05 HAS LEFT THE ROOM

PsychIsSweet: Apparently Booth left.

BonesDoc05: I think he was aggravated. Did you speak to him earlier today?

PsychIsSweet: Yes, before you came in.

BonesDoc05: So this is my fault?

PsychIsSweet: huh?

BonesDoc05: So you're not denying that something is my fault!

PsychIsSweet: I am totally lost here…

BonesDoc05: Goodbye, Sweets.

BONESDOC05 HAS LEFT THE ROOM

PsychIsSweet: ok then…

PSYCHISSWEET HAS LEFT THE ROOM

FBIGUY05 HAS ENTERED THE ROOM

FBIGuy05: bones, ya still here?

FBIGuy05: hellooooo?

BONESDOC05 HAS ENTERED THE ROOM

BonesDoc05: Why did you leave?

FBIGuy05: cuz sweets is annoying and I want to ask you something he would be annoying about

BonesDoc05: what?

FBIGuy05: are you with me that sweets is annoying?

BonesDoc05: no, Booth. what did you want to ask me?

FBIGuy05: oh…!

BonesDoc05: Ha ha

CRIPPLECANE666 HAS ENTERED THE ROOM

CrippleCane666: yo yo homies

BonesDoc05: what?

FBIGuy05: who the hell are you

BonesDoc05: Brennan.

FBIGuy05: huh?

BonesDoc05: oh, oops

BonesDoc05: did you mean to ask who CrippleCane666 is?

FBIGuy05: ugh

BonesDoc05: so who are you?

FBIGUY05 HAS INVITED BONESDOC05 TO A BUDDY LIST CHAT

BONESDOC05 HAS ACCEPTED THE INVITATION

FBIGUY05 AND BONESDOC05 HAVE LEFT THE ROOM

FBIGuy05: ok, who was that???

BonesDoc05: why are you asking me?

FBIGuy05: idk, I assumed you would

BonesDoc05: when I asked who he was, wouldn't that be a hint, Booth?

FBIGuy05: how are you so sure it was a he?

BonesDoc05: when unsure of a gender, one uses the male pronoun

FBIGuy05: whatever. got any ideas?

BonesDoc05: you can't look it up using your FBI abilities?

FBIGuy05: good idea

FBIGuy05: brb

BonesDoc05: I don't know what that means

BonesDoc05: Booth?

FBIGUY05 HAS LEFT THE ROOM

ARTCHICK795 HAS ENTERED THE ROOM

ArtChick795: omg, bren. I just had the most fun u can have in a closet!

ArtChick795: =0

BonesDoc05: hey, angeka

BonesDoc05: Angela*

ArtChick795: lol niiiice

BonesDoc05: what are you referring to as nice?

ArtChick795: n/m

BonesDoc05: I don't know what that means

ArtChick795: nevermind

BonesDoc05: please tell me

ArtChick795: never mind

BonesDoc05: ange, please?

ArtChick795: sweetie, n/m is never mind

BonesDoc05: please just tell me!

ArtChick795: ur not getting this, r u?

BonesDoc05: getting what?

ArtChick795: n/m -- Never Mind

ArtChick795: n/m = "NeverMind"

BonesDoc05: oh… I understand!

ArtChick795: rotflol

BonesDoc05: please, no more acronyms!

ArtChick795: ;-D

BonesDoc05: what is that supposed to be?

ArtChick795: a winky face!

BonesDoc05: ok…

ArtChick795: why r we in a buddy list chat?

BonesDoc05: Booth did it

ARTCHICK795 HAS INVITED BONESDOC05 TO A CHAT ROOM

BONESDOC05 HAS ACCEPTED THE INVITATION

ARTCHICK795 AND BONESDOC05 HAVE LLEFT THE ROOM

ArtChick795: so did u read booths thing?

BonesDoc05: yes

ArtChick795: what did u think?

BonesDoc05: humorous

ArtChick795: where is he now?

BonesDoc05: I really don't know.

ArtChick795: lol

BonesDoc05: that means "laugh out loud", right?

ArtChick795: yes

BonesDoc05: Gotcha

BonesDoc05: :4{}

ArtCick795: sweetie?

BonesDoc05: yes?

ArtChick795: what was that?

BonesDoc05: what was what?

BonesDoc05: this? :4{}

ArtChick795: yea, that

BonesDoc05: my attempt at a face

ArtChick795: what, is it having an orgasm?

BonesDoc05: no. what gave you that idea?

ArtChick795: n/m

CRIPPLECANE666 HAS ENERTED THE ROOM

CrippleCane66: is this girl on girl action?

ArtChick795: no, sorry. try next door. ;)

BonesDoc05: who are you?


	10. Chat Room part 3

_***I don't feel like doing my bio hw/studying for Spanish-American war… so this is a much better way to spend my time!!! sorry for the shortness, but I should do my work… to make bones happy with an A! lol***_

CRIPPLECANE666 HAS ENERTED THE ROOM

CrippleCane666: is this girl on girl action?

ArtChick795: no, sorry. try next door. ;)

BonesDoc05: who are you?

CrippleCane666: booth'll tell ye

ArtChick795: how do u kno booth?

BonesDoc05: how do you know who Booth is?

COPCORE317 HAS ENTERED THE ROOM

CopCore317: hey, greg

ArtChick795: cam, u kno cripple dude?

BonesDoc05: Greg?

CrippleCane666: greg house. nice to meetcha. ~sticks cane out~

ArtChick795: dr house from the PPTH?

CopCore317: I didn't tell you? we went to the same high school and were lab partners

BonesDoc05: Dr. House, I've researched you. You are quite a brilliant diagnostician.

CrippleCane666: mmhmm…

CopCore317: where is booth?

BonesDoc05: he tried to track down house's online name

ArtChick795: screen name

BonesDoc05: Next time, Dr. House, you should identify yourself when entering a chat room with no one familiar

CrippleCane666: I kno u. u kno me

BonesDoc05: yes, but not your online name

ArtChick794: screen name

CopCore317: well the we all know who we all are now, right?

BonesDoc05: not booth

FBIGUY05 HAS ENTERED THE ROOM

BonesDoc05: booth, it was Dr. Gregory House

FBIGuy05: yeah bones I know now.

CrippleCane666: bones?

FBIGuy05: yea, bones.

BonesDoc05: yes?

FBIGuy05: yup. bones wont shut up about you

CrippleCane666: o reli?

BonesDoc05: that is not true!

CopCore317: dr brennan?

BonesDoc05: no, I've only spoken of dr house once!

ArtChick795: as amusing as this is… I'm going to go find hodgie.

BonesDoc05: okay. bye, ange! :4{}

ArtChick795: lol bye sweetie 33

FBIGuy05: what the hell was that thing?

CrippleCane666: something creeeeeeeeeepy

CopCore317: I'm guessing a… symbol of some sort?

BonesDoc05: n/m lol rotflol

FBIGuy05: woah, bones. whered all that come from?

CrippleCane666: crap. g2g, middle aged guy dying of heart failure.

CRIPPLECANE666 HAS LEFT THE ROOM

CopCore317: ok then…

BonesDoc05: cam, anything I need to do in the morgue or limbo?

CopCore317: if you want

FBIGuy05: bones, cmon we just got to talking

BonesDoc05: you mean typing. and I should identify someone. be back soon. :4{}

BONESDOC05 HAS LEFT THE ROOM

CopCore317: what is that thing she keeps doing?

FBIGuy05: idk. something only she would do

FBIGuy05: ~sigh~ id better go pick up parker for the weekend.

CopCore317: ok, bye

FBIGuy05: cya

FBIGUY05 HAS LEFT THE ROOM

CopCore317: I guess theres no use of me stayin here

ZADDY180 HAS ENTERED THE ROOM


	11. Chat Room part 4

_***sorry I haven't updated in a while… finals and camp starting. plus all those marathons on TNT ;)***_

ZADDY180 AND COPCORE 317 ARE CURRENLTY IN THE ROOM

ZAddy180: Dr. Soroyan, hello.

CopCore317: hey zackaroni!

ZAddy180: Guess what?

CopCore317: idk

ZAddy180: I don't know what that means.

CopCore317: I don't know

ZAddy180: What don't you know?

CopCore317: what's the news, zack?

ZAddy180: I get to go on vacation from the "Loony Bin" because I have been behaving appropriately, and guess where I will be visiting?

CopCore317: the Jeffersonian! heh heh yay!!!

ZAddy180: I just need a place to stay, so I was going to ask Dr. Brennan. Do you know when she will be back online?

CopCore317: you know you could ask me :(

ZAddy180: But you are busy with Michelle.

CopCore317: you still could have asked…

ZAddy180: Are you inviting me over to stay?

CopCore317: no I have michelle now

ZAddy180: That is what I told you. You won't have room or time because of Michelle.

ZAddy180: What was the point of asking?

CopCore317: idk, curtsey? w/e…

ZAddy180: So are you aware of when Dr. Brennan will be back? She has an empty guest room I believe. That should be convenient for the both of us. Logically.

CopCore317: call her. you can use phones in the loony bin???

ZAddy180: Yes… well, once a week. I can use my phone privileges for this! Good idea.

ZADDY180 HAS LEFT THE ROOM

CopCore317: ~sigh~

BUGZNSLIME101 HAS ENTERED THE ROOM

BugzNSlime101: yo yo cam. wazzup?

CopCore317: hey, jack. wheres angela?

BugzNSlime101: she's with brennan doin something on the angelator

CopCore317: ah

BugzNSlime101: thought id log on and say hi

CopCore317: hi

BugzNSlime101: any new info?

CopCore317: zacks gonna visit

CopCore317: :)

BugzNSlime101: NO WAY!!!!

CopCore317: yes way

BugzNSlime101: OMG!!!!!!

CopCore317: welp, id better go see what your girlfriends up to with angela

BugzNSlime101: aww- WHAT?!

CopCore317: ha ha jk

BugzNSlime101: u better :[

CopCore317: lol, cya

BugzNSlime101: cya

COPCORE317 HAS LEFT THE ROOM

BugzNSlime101: I'm bored.

BugzNSlime101: 0o0o0o0o0o conspiracy????

PYSCHISSWEET HAS ENTERED THE ROOM

BugzNSlime101: sweets, is that u?

PsychIsSweet: yes. hello dr Hodgins

BugzNSlime101: did u kno that zack is coming?

PsychIsSweet: yes, I initiated it. dr brennan just called to let me know he's staying with her. I just also found out that I have to go China for a few weeks to study some psychology case. I just signed on to check my mail. nothing new.

BugzNSlime101: ok

PsychIsSweet: ok then. I will see you in 2 weeks.

PYSCHISSWEET HAS LEFT THE ROOM

BugzNSlime101: crap

BugzNSlime101: not again

BUGZNSLIME101 HAS LEFT THE ROOM

BONESDOC05 HAS ENTERED THE ROOM

BonesDoc05: hello. is anyone here?

CRIPPLECANE666 HAS ENTERED THE ROOM

CrippleCane666: bones!

BonesDoc05: DON'T CALL ME BONES!!!!!

FBIGUY05 HAS ENTERED THE ROOM

BONESDOC05HAS LEFT THE ROOM

CrippleCane666: jeez

FBIGuy05: what did u do, house?

CrippleCane666: nuttin

CRIPPLECANE666 HAS LEFT THE ROOM

FBIGuy05: this

FBIGuy05: sux

FBIGuy05: I HATE being alone


	12. Chat Room part 5

_***ok, now I'm goin hard core on this! so the more u update, the more u get!! lol btw, sorry this ones short***_

FBIGUY05 IS CURRENTLY IN THE ROOM

FBIGuy05: dammit

FBIGuy05: blah bloo bee blah boo

BONESDOC05 HAS ENTERED THE ROOM

FBIGuy05: yay!!!

BonesDoc05: what?

FBIGuy05: umm

BonesDoc05: I wanted to ask you something.

FBIGuy05: and I wanted to ask U something

BonesDoc05: your first

FBIGuy05: ok…

FBIGuy05: what is :4{}

BonesDoc05: my attempt at a face

FBIGuy05: how, bones? …how?

BonesDoc05: idk rotflmao

FBIGuy05: wow I'm impressed bones!

BonesDoc05: wtf?

FBIGuy05: so what did u want 2 ask moi?

BonesDoc05: what does your "05" stand for in your online name?

FBIGuy05: why do u wanna kno?

BonesDoc05: I'm just curious to see if our mean the same thing.

FBIGuy05: why… does yours have to do w/ moi?

BonesDoc05: possibly… :4{}

FBIGuy05: 3

BonesDoc05: and that is…?

FBIGuy05: a heart!

BonesDoc05: why did you put a heart there?

FBIGuy05: idk

BonesDoc05: rotflol :4{}

FBIGuy05: ok, bones. stop makin that face

BonesDoc05: only if you tell me what your "05" means.

FBIGuy05: fine. at the same time?

BonesDoc05: THAT is not possible, booth.

FBIGuy05: just… type and enter

BonesDoc05: fine :4{}

FBIGuy05: STOP IT!!!!

BonesDoc05: it's the year we met

BonesDoc05: booth?

FBIGuy05: yea?

BonesDoc05: you never told me your reason. that was the deal, remember?

FBIGuy05: mmhm

BonesDoc05: well…?

BonesDoc05: :4{}

BonesDoc05: :4{}

BonesDoc05: :4{}

BonesDoc05: :4{}

FBIGuy05: DAMMIT BONES! stop it

BonesDoc05: :4{}

FBIGuy05: r u high?

BonesDoc05: what? no

BonesDoc05: what does your "05" stand for?

FBIGuy05: same reason as u

BonesDoc05: the year we met?

FBIGuy05: yup

BonesDoc05: :4{}

FBIGuy05: u promised!

BonesDoc05: :4{}

FBIGUY05 HAS LEFT THE ROOM

BonesDoc05: don't act so adolescent!

BonesDoc05: c'mon booth!

***_IDEAS ARE NEEDED! HELP, PLZ! LOL*_**


	13. Chat Room part 6

_***thanx to Preppi101, for the new character! I 4got to add this for most of my chapters…***_

_**DISCLAIMER- booth: sit down!**_

_**me: me?**_

_**bones: yes, you are the only one here**_

_**me: ok…**_

_**booth: what do you know about this story?**_

_**me: nothing! well…**_

_**bones: c'mon spit it out!**_

_**me: okokokokokok! I made it up! plz don't shoot me, booth! I luv you!**_

_**booth: thanks, but…**_

_**bones: back-off bucko, he's mine!**_

_**me: finally, yay! **_

_**booth: huh?**_

_**me: never mind.**_

_**booth: so u do not own us?**_

_**me: sadly, no.**_

_**bones: or house?**_

_**me: nope, not that either.**_

BONESDOC05 IS CURRENTLY IN THE ROOM

BonesDoc05: I know this is irrational, typing to myself.

BonesDoc05: Since there is no one here.

ARTCHICK795 HAS ENTERED THE ROOM

BonesDoc05: hey ang!

ArtChick795: hi sweetie

BonesDoc05: I've been dying to tell you something

BonesDoc05: well, not literally, of course

ArtChick795: what is it???

ArtChick795: did u sleep with booth?

BonesDoc05: not exactly…

ArtChick795: ~gasp~

BonesDoc05: zack

BonesDoc05: ang, you there?

BonesDoc05: ang!!!

ArtChick795: HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!?!?!

BonesDoc05: you know how he's staying with me while he's visiting?

ArtChick795: lemme guess

ArtChick795: he got there, and u2 got drunk, etc, etc

BonesDoc05: exactly

ZADDY180 HAS ENTERED THE ROOM

ArtChick795: hey zack ;D

ArtChick795: have fun last nite w/ ur boss?

ZAddy180: Former boss.

ZAddy180: Dr. Brennan, you told her?!

BonesDoc05: sorry, zack.

ArtChick795: I want details l8r, bren ;)

ARTCHICK795 HAS LEFT THE ROOM

BonesDoc05: so…

ZAddy180: I understand that last night was completely irrational and we should not do it again.

BonesDoc05: zack

ZAddy180: Yes, Dr. Brennan?

BonesDoc05: even though u r correct at how irrational it was and that it shouldn't happen again I have to tell u that it was the most fun sexual experience I've ever had.

ZAddy180: Really?

BonesDoc05: yes

CRIPPLECANE666 HAS ENTERED THE ROOM

BonesDoc05: shit

ZAddy180: What is it?

CrippleCane666: yo yo yo homies

ZAddy180: Are you African-American?

CrippleCane666: no, but do u want me 2b? bones, howz it goin?

BonesDoc05: DO NOT CALL ME BONES!!!!

ZAddy180: Dr. Brennan, I've got to go, my family is here.

BonesDoc05: ok, zack. have fun :4{}

ZAddy180: Goodbye.

ZADDY180 HAS LEFT THE ROOM

CrippleCane666: omg, bones, u SOOO hit that!

BonesDoc05: dr house, stop it.

PPTHDEAN HAS ENTERED THE ROOM

PPTHDean: House, back to work! Your patients liver is failing!

PPTHDEAN HAS LEFT THE ROOM

BonesDoc05: Who was that?

CrippleCane666: u hit ZAddy180, I kno it, I kno it, I kno it!!!

BonesDoc180: hit as in…?

CrippleCane666: u did him… or her.

BonesDoc05: Zack is male

FBIGUY05 HAS ENTERED THE ROOM

CrippleCane666: cya, bones. and I kno u ttly banged him

CRIPPLECANE666 HAS LEFT THE ROOM

FBIGuy05: hey, what was house tellin u?

BonesDoc05: nothing

FBIGuy05: who was he talking about?

BonesDoc05: no one

BonesDoc05: bye booth.

FBIGuy05: NO BONES! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

BONESDOC05 HAS LEFT THE ROOM

FBIGuy05: damn


	14. Chat Room part 7

_***YAY finally 100 reviews!!! lol I wonder if we can be 110…***_

FBIGUY05 IS CURRENTLY IN THE ROOM

FBIGuy05: I hate this

BUGSZNSLIME HAS ENTERED THE ROOM

BugzNSlime101: yoyoyo, booth

FBIGuy05: ugh

BugzNSlime101: did ya hear about zack and dr b?

FBIGuy05: huh? no

FBIGuy05: tell me

BugzNSlime101: n/m, I donwanna be the 1 2 tell u

BUGZNSLIME101 HAS LEFT THE ROOM

FBIGuy05: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?!?!?

CRIPPLECANE666 HAD ENTERED THE ROOM

FBIGuy05: shit, not u!  
CrippleCane666: r u bones's boy toy?

FBIGuy05: what, no. don't u have a patient????

CrippleCane666: he died. FINALLY.

FBIGuy05: sorry for your loss?

CrippleCane666: its not MY loss…

CrippleCane666: so whos zack?

FBIGuy05: why?

CrippleCane666: bones banged him

FBIGuy05: haha very funny

CrippleCane666: its true

FBIGuy05: ur an ass

PPTHDEAN HAS ENTERED THE ROOM

PPTHDean: House, I cannot believe you let your patient die!  
CrippleCane666: he's not dead

CrippleCane666: just… sleeping. a lot lately.

FBIGuy05: wait wait wait

PPTHDean: Who are you?

CrippleCane666: bones's boy toy

FBIGuy05: am not

CrippleCane666: r 2

FBIGuy05: AM NOT

CrippleCane666: R 2!

PPTHDean: Bones?

FBIGuy05: dr brennan

PPTHDean: Oh, her.

CrippleCane666: yupppp

PPTHDean: And you are?

CrippleCane666: I told u. u neveh listen

FBIGuy05: Special Agent Seeley Booth, and I am not bones boy toy!

PPTHDean: I see.

FBIGuy05: screw this, I'm leavin!

FBIGUY05 HAS LEFT THE ROOM

PPTHDean: Okay then. I have paper work to do. And I want to see you in the clinic.

PPTHDEAN HAS LEFT THE ROOM

CrippleCane666: ha ha

CRIPPLECANE666 HAS LEFT THE ROOM

COPCORE317 HAS ENTERED THE ROOM

CopCore317: anyone here?

ARTCHICK795 HAS ENTERED THE ROOM

CopCore317: angela, thank god you are here. dr brennan has been acting strange around zack lately

ArtChick795: I kno why! *0*

CopCore317: and that reason is…

ArtChick795: drumroll please…

CopCore317: o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

ArtChick795: they slept together

CopCore317: that cannot be true!

ArtChick795: ah, but it is

CopCore317: booth is not going to be happy

ArtChick795: oh, he will ttly kill brennan

CopCore317: absolutely

FBIGUY05 HAS ENTERED THE ROOM

FBIGuy05: heya guys

CopCore317: booth

FBIGuy05: yea?

ArtChick795: please don't, cam. please don't…

CopCore317: angela has something she wants to tell u about dr brennan and zack!

COPCORE317 HAS LEFT THE ROOM

ArtChick795: damn

FBIGuy05: what is it?

ArtChick795: well, um…

ZADDY180 HAS ENTERED THE ROOM

ArtChick795: oh gosh, look at the time!

ARTCHICK795 HAS LEFT THE ROOM

FBIGuy05: wait!

ZAddy180: Hello, Agent Booth.

FBIGuy05: aw crap.

ZAddy180: I assume you've found out about Dr. Brennan and I.

FBIGuy05: OK, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?!?

_***be the 110**__**th**__** reviewer and u can choose how it ends! eek, almost done!***_


	15. Chat Room FINAL

_***WOW!!! I JUST WANNA SAY BEFORE U FINISH READING, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR MORE TO COME WITH MORE STUFF THAT I WRITE… ;)***_

_**OH, AND I STILL DON'T OWN BONES, SADLY. CUZ IF I DID, I WOULD NOT HAVE ZACK LEAVE!!! DAMN THAT STORYLINE… **_

FBIGUY05 AND ZADDY180 ARE CURRENTLY IN THE ROOM

FBIGuy05: zack, what happened?

FBIGuy05: and don't u leave on me!

ZAddy180: Eh… Uh…

BONESDOC05 HAS ENTERED THE ROOM

FBIGuy05: bones! what is going on with u and zack?!

BonesDoc05: Zack! You told Booth that we had intercourse? I was planning on doing that!

ZAddy180: Technically, you just told him.

BonesDoc05: What?

ZAddy180: Nobody told him yet.

BonesDoc05: are you serious????

ZAddy180: Yes, Dr. Brennan.

BonesDoc05: stop it, dr addy :4{}

ZAddy180: There was something I was going to tell you about that night.

BonesDoc05 what?

ZAddy180: OK, well…

BonesDoc05: …

ZAddy180: My protection broke.

Zaddy180: Dr. Brennan?

BonesDoc05: are you serious????

ZAddy180: Did you have anything?

BonesDoc05: no…

BonesDoc05: SHIT! DAMN IT!!!

ZAddy180: I left a pregnancy test on the counter for when you get home.

ZAddy180: I read the instructions and it says you should urinate on it and then wait exactly 3 minutes. Would you like me there?

BonesDoc05: oh, crap. booth, are you still here?

BonesDoc05: booth? :4{}

ZAddy180: Agent Booth?

BonesDoc05: Zack, hold on. I have a call.

ZAddy180: OK

FBIGUY05 HAS HAD AN AUTOMATIC SIGN OFF

BonesDoc05: Zack, the call was directed toward you.

ZAddy180: OK. Bye.

BonesDoc05: I'll see you later.

ZADDY180 HAS LEFT THE ROOM

BONESDOC05 HAS LEFT THE ROOM

*

**

***

****

***** days later…

****

***

**

*

BONESDOC05 HAS ENTERED THE ROOM

BonesDoc05: Booth, where are you?

FBIGUY05 HAS ENTERED THE ROOM

BonesDoc05: booth, I have good news!

FBIGuy05: what, your getting married and having kids with your weirdo assistant?

BonesDoc05: booth, stop. u know that u mean more to me than him!

FBIGuy05: realli?

BonesDoc05: yes. because _I_…

FBIguy05: u what?

BonesDoc05: when I think about u I have strong chemical reactions in my pineal gland.

FBIGuy05: whaa?

BonesDoc05: ok, well remember when I asked u for sperm? before your tumor and amnesia, so u froze it?

FBIGuy05: make your point!

BonesDoc05: I saved zacks pregnancy test because I made an appt to get inseminated a few days ago.

FBIGuy05: again, make the point, bones!

BonesDoc05: I have an embryo from a mixture of my egg and YOUR sperm!

FBIGuy05: not zacks?

BonesDoc05: no!!! :4{}

FBIGuy05: what were u saying about your penis gland or something?

BonesDoc05: ha ha, u mean pineal gland. it's the gland that indicates love.

FBIGuy05: so you LOVE zack?

BonesDoc05: no, u. I love YOU! I just realized it!!

BonesDoc05: after zack left back to the institution, I realized that was a so called "fling". booth, I love you!

FBIGuy05: oh, well, good. because the zack thing was not important.

BonesDoc05: but your mad.

FBIGuy05: bones

BonesDoc05: what?

FBIGuy05: "you're" means you are. your means your.

BonesDoc05: that's not important.

FBIGuy05: yes it is. :4{}

BonesDoc05: hey! u stole my face!

BonesDoc05: now I'M mad!!!

FBIGuy05: bones, we're having a baby!!!!

BonesDoc05: yay

BonesDOc05: :4{}

FBIGuy05: :4{}

ArtChick795: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH YES!!!!!!!! FINALLY, U ADMIT THE LOVE!!!! BREN, I'm SOOO PROUD OF U! AND BOOTH, CONGRATS! A LITTLE BABY BRENNAN/BOOTH!!!!!! HAHAHAHAH

FBIGuy05: did u kno she was here?

BonesDoc05: no.

_***WELL? WHAT DO YA THINK? REVIEWS PLEASE!* **_


End file.
